


Get inside your

by fasolinline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: ao3是我最后的倔强，各位劳烦了，让你们折腾来折腾去，儿童节快乐～





	Get inside your

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny/gifts).



> ao3是我最后的倔强，各位劳烦了，让你们折腾来折腾去，儿童节快乐～

【李马克】  
问了好几次李楷灿为什么周末要染头发他都打太极圆出去，最后李马克有些恼，甚至幻想出李楷灿背着自己在外面有了别的西瓜。  
李楷灿只是亲亲他，保证他不是为了什么感情的事，只是做活动。那声音太入耳，李马克被他多撒娇两下就投降，只能下一个台阶说染头发对头皮不好，别老染。  
第七感还是告诉他这孩子没在外头干好事。  
李楷灿唱歌好听这事李马克当然是知道的，但没想到他对欧美音乐还挺在行，在学校走来走去口袋里总有个ipod，歌单和李马克重合度相当高，看起来像李楷灿专门为他准备的，不知道事实与否。  
这小孩中学三年也是校霸三年，李马克和他处多了才知道他嚣张到什么地步。校服外套里头能什么都不穿，拉链一拉就到学校来，领口那一小片儿看得他心痒，热的时候再往下开点儿，李马克一天能喝个8升水。  
有时候图个更凉快，穿一件白色无袖薄T，多流一点汗就从内到外看个透那种，惹得李马克追在他屁股后面叫他把外套穿上，心里的妖魔鬼怪从最底下往外爬叫嚷着干他。  
这他妈的比什么都不穿还叫人口干舌燥。  
本来小的时候在国外接受性教育就早，李马克巴不得李楷灿也早点开窍好把他拐上床这样那样。想想男孩儿那双筷子似的腿架在自己腰上李马克就以头抢地尔，心里默念一百遍我罪该万死。  
李楷灿是越宠越没自觉，李马克又不可能不宠，结果他有天突然就和李马克说他做了个重大决定。  
“你来看我的演唱会吧，酒吧赞助的，小型的那种。”  
李马克都呆掉了。  
“你…你有乐队？什么类型的？”  
李楷灿又做样子亲亲他，然后说“到时候你就知道了，我花了很大决心才决定让你知道，不许嫌弃我”。  
不会是民谣吧，李马克心里瞎想着。

【郑在玹】  
就算是演唱会也要好好穿，郑在玹认认真真搞了发型喷了香水穿上自己最酷的休闲服，然后进了酒吧一愣一愣。  
好比你一个小马宝莉片场的走进了邪恶力量，衣服和别人完全不是一个画风。一群青年人穿的要去打群架一样，脖子上吊着银链子牛仔裤裹着大腿，女孩子都打着唇环戴着耳钉，眼神一片肃杀。  
郑在玹突然明白了第一天碰到李泰容时他那黑漆漆的风格是哪里来的了。  
酒吧是城里比较大的一家，拿来演奏的台子在二楼前伸的一块平台正中央，郑在玹看着那上边一个金黑色的架子鼓，心里一颤。  
中间的鼓面潇洒地写着金闪闪的“TaeYong”。  
和李泰容发了短信，对方不让他进后台，只说给他留了位置，让他靠前站。  
周围人看他这个灰T还白的发光的学生面孔，都带着点好奇，还有几个外国佬冲他吹口哨。郑在玹心想李泰容是不是也被人吹口哨，有些忿忿。  
过了大概半个小时灯光暗下来，店外也落日了，郑在玹听到从四周往中间开始有人欢呼鼓掌，各国语言的喊声潮水一样聚集，往站在正中间的自己这儿灌。  
身后有个人挤过来，郑在玹看好像是初中部的学弟，有点面熟，黑暗里点点头，头一回台上已经站了人。  
他脑子里轰的一声什么都不剩，就三个字。  
李泰容。  
六个人站了一排，李泰容在最中间往前一步。手里握着话筒，头发火红的，血一样，黑色的眼影，眼睛是妖精一样的金色，脖子上一圈黑色锁骨链，没有袖子的皮夹克，里面就什么也没穿，从胸膛到腹部抹得都是闪粉，向下蜿蜒埋没在绑着皮带的红色皮裤里。  
皮裤。  
郑在玹连站在最左边的那个男孩儿是自己弟弟李楷灿都没发现。  
“Say—”  
李泰容的低音在话筒里炸开，郑在玹身边的所有人吼叫着：  
“Rammstein！”  
他的声音又大一些：“Say——！”  
“Rammstein！”  
“Say！”  
“Rammstein！”  
“SAY！”  
“RAMMSTEIN！”  
他的手举起来，往前走了三步，然后蹲下，靠近郑在玹仰着的脸，用很轻的声音说：  
“Say？”  
RAMMSTEIN.  
郑在玹的心脏都废掉，浑身被李泰容的影子笼罩着，似乎骨血里就是向着他的，耳朵旁天崩地裂。  
然后那触手可得的人退开，在台上蹦了两下，音拉上去嘶吼“LETS GET IT”，旁边的成员也跟着各自站好，银色头发的电吉他手开了前奏，整个酒吧像燃烧的地狱硫磺湖一样失去控制。  
郑在玹从来不听德国重金属，冰冷的无阶级乐队没有钢琴曲有感情，听得只有刺耳。可是李泰容的手指捏着鼓棒转了三圈鼓点一响，郑在玹愿意被这势如潮气如虹冲刷一万遍。  
李泰容是真的没有白用那张宛如神降的脸。  
他们做的算是Rammstein的歌，但也不是完全相像，节奏更加高亢，更活跃的颜色让氛围鼓动着燥热。  
李泰容更是翘楚。  
架子鼓的位置是高出一截，鼓手被灯光照着脸，妆容发着光，嘴唇润润亮亮，眼神虚无缥缈像魂不在这里，乜到郑在玹的时候，粉嫩的舌尖掉出来，舔过那层唇釉，也潮湿地舔过郑在玹的胸腔，浑身都在勾#引他。  
郑在玹觉得裤子涨。  
平日里李泰容光是撒娇就已经够暧#昧了，整个人黏在郑在玹身上大眼睛眨呀眨的嘟着嘴喊在玹啊，郑在玹就命都给他。  
现在可好了，刚成年的学生，坐在台上，那双过于瘦的手握着黑木的鼓棒，本来就深的眉眼被带着点点细闪的眼影托出更显眼的轮廓，汗出来，头发丝都写着性#感。  
他郑在玹到底是上辈子做了什么修来的福分，让台上这个神祇属于了自己。  
郑在玹以为李泰容已经足够惊艳他，到了极限，结果主唱的停下了，两个吉他手各自轮流对飙solo，李泰容站起来，贝斯手耳朵上的话筒给他扯了去，他改变曲子的进度开始唱自编的rap。  
德语和韩语参杂着，冲击力足够击穿人群，像亚马逊丛林雨季的第一滴水，撕裂了芭蕉叶，浇透了土地，一声响能穿过250万公顷的树海，穿过风情万种的南美，穿过黑色金属的人群，砸在郑在玹的灵魂里，问他，你臣服否。  
那些可爱的音调没有了，低音一个字比一个字清楚，嘴唇随着语句拉扯，脚踩到自己坐的凳子上，仿佛这宇宙中的一段特定时间，太阳都是他的。  
人类倾爱节奏，郑在玹听了这么长时间，也跟着举起手，融入到人群里，心甘情愿做一回李泰容最狂热的粉丝。  
李泰容根本就是红黑的地狱犬，闯到郑在玹的领地来，要强取豪夺他没交易过的灵魂。郑在玹那即将成人的肉#体被提前剥离，淫#欲#浸#满全身上下，蜂蜜一样粘稠又甜腻，无法自持地被吸引过去，快乐到发疯边缘。  
郑在玹听不进声音了，满脑子只想#操#他。  
快点结束，他哀求道，快点结束，我要他。

【李马克】  
他站在郑在玹身边看着学长那慢慢痴狂的样子大气也不敢出。  
比起身边这个快要疯了的，台上那个才更叫人讶异。  
再怎么说自己一个混遍北美录音室的rapper，什么大场面没见过，不应当如此丢脸面。但台上那个头发染的像西瓜瓤一样粉红的小孩，可是李楷灿啊。  
从登台到现在，或站或蹲，在木板的地面上一双黑色皮靴走来走去，让李马克眼睛追着，撒不开。  
可能是因为在整个乐队里年龄最小，李楷灿没被套上皮裤，但黑色的牛仔也足够要人命，光裸的手臂上临时纹身贴被黑色的皮质护腕盖住，留一点儿尾巴看不出全部，李马克不知道那纹的是“Mark”。  
眼影是统一的黑，嘴唇泛着金属紫色，耳夹一个两个三个，银链子在灯光里亮得扎眼，整张脸也妖娆得扎眼。  
太#欲，李马克连呼吸都有点困难。  
甜蜜即#色#情，活了15年，李马克方才意识到这句话是什么意思。  
李楷灿的声音完全错开德国歌手的野性，不沉郁不沙哑，甜透的感觉好比把一辆重型卡车刷上了蜜色的油漆，整个风格从粗犷烈性变得浓#重#妖#冶。  
比平时还要好听。  
台上那个敲架子鼓的是李泰容，李马克没啥好惊讶的，在家也是受他哥狂风骤雨鼓点的折磨，在台上不过是更漂亮些，他多看了几眼，剩下的注意力全被李楷灿霸道地攥住。  
他的小熊崽可爱之余真是性感又色#情。  
刚开头李楷灿发现李马克到场时眼里还有点慌，是专门为了李马克的紧张，可属于他的音乐一响起，整个人就耀眼起来，让李马克以为自己目睹了第一只白头海雕的展翅，听见了第一声加拉帕戈斯群岛的潮汐，心被放在震源中央，要抖碎了。  
他的笑容其实是自信的，但在李马克眼中就变成了引诱的。  
现在就这样，成年了怎么办啊……  
李楷灿在台上放得很开，李泰容唱rap的时候他坐到前面的边缘来，腿挂下来晃荡，细细的脚踝故意踢到李马克眼前，手半捂着话筒给背景音乐加高音，眼睛搜刮着李马克眼里的贪#欲。  
老不让他抓着，一松一紧玩得相当自如。把其他靠拢过去的粉丝都隐隐推开，仿佛世界里只有李马克一个人。  
等最后歌全唱过了，李楷灿做着MC，问台下观后感如何，眼睛一直往李马克这儿瞟，手伸进自己的头发里抓抓，特地把红色的手掌心给他看，然后露出笑，又引得尖叫连连。  
最靠近门口的酒保把统一做好的酒精饮料一杯杯往里传递，李马克神不知鬼不觉也拿到，李楷灿走向他，手指一勾带走了玻璃器皿。  
他举起来，所有人也跟着举起来，李马克只好举起空空的手，随着他一起喊  
“HAIL RAMMSTEIN！”

【李泰容】  
在台上撒野完了走下去，李泰容才感觉到自己心里的惊慌后知后觉的涌上来，想着郑在玹要是不喜欢该怎么办。  
手腕上的铆钉装饰还没来得及扯掉，他的胳膊就被人拽住，扭头一看是郑在玹。  
怎么冲进来的，都没人拦着的吗？  
旁边李楷灿奶奶地吼一声“谁啊乱跑进来”，结果和郑在玹大眼瞪小眼之后软糯糯地喊了一声“哥”。  
……哥？！  
郑在玹却敷衍了事地应和，手还在自己胳膊上，用了点力，语气头一回一点也不温和：  
“你跟我来一下。”  
是染着欲#望的声音，听起来像肉粉色混杂着鲜红色。  
李泰容点点头，铆钉链子摘了丢在桌上，被郑在玹牵着往外走。  
拉得好用力，李泰容软着调子说“痛”，郑在玹没理他，打开了最近的洗手间的门，反锁的时候手臂上青筋都爆出来，李泰容这才看清他硬#了。  
哇自己有这么厉害？  
“在玹你觉得……”  
一句话被吞掉，郑在玹没等他反应就扣着他的脑袋吻上来，一点不含糊，舌头在李泰容愣神的时候就挤进去，卷到他舌根抬起，酸麻从牙齿开始，口腔里被酒精点燃的热度还在往上升，没有松开的机会。  
大概十几秒，李泰容就整个靠在他怀里动弹不得，嘴唇被强占着，手把人领子握的皱巴巴，感觉最后一丝唇彩的甜味都被吃掉了。  
郑在玹怎么这么辣。  
等被放开的时候李泰容已经脸红脖子粗，快半分钟没呼吸整个人都滚烫滚烫，郑在玹却靠近打算再来一轮。  
“等一下等一下！”  
李泰容的手推在他胸口上，才知道原来他的心也跳得砰砰响，整张脸温柔阳光的样子褪了，眼神甚是狂乱。  
“泰容哥刚刚真的好性#感。”  
是他的第二句话。  
李泰容脸热，又推推他，推不动，只好闭着眼把脑袋撇开，喉结滚了滚：  
“慢…慢点，你带套了没有？”  
郑在玹摇头，然后指了指洗手台旁边的一次性贩卖机：“这不是有么。”嘴角提起一个笑，又帅又痞。  
怎么就变这样了呢？  
李泰容来不及多说话，郑在玹就要把他往洗手台上抱，他不同意，连忙让郑在玹后退，迫使他坐在马桶盖上，腿一抬就爬上去，胯对着胯，自己也硬了，悄悄借着调整的一两秒多蹭蹭郑在玹。  
郑在玹那灯光下棕色的眼睛这会儿被爱意搅得浑浊不清，酒吧的亮光又红红绿绿，看起来像那种老练的情场高手，手还握着李泰容的腰，笑着对他：  
“哥，我想操#你。”  
李泰容因为这一句话软了腰，一大口气从肺里滚出来，脸上的妆好似也没那么强烈了，看起来和上学时候没啥两样。  
被郑在玹揉了揉屁股，然后质问：“谁让你穿皮裤的？”  
李泰容糊里糊涂说了个谁谁谁，又貌似没说，半合着眼不敢看郑在玹，舌头贴在他耳朵上来回划拉一下，嫩嫩地求他“别太快，我没做过……”  
郑在玹笑，说他也没，然后手就伸下去抽开自己运动裤的绳，李泰容大着胆子帮忙，然后想到什么，膝盖顶起来往下蹲下去。  
把郑在玹的腰往外拉，李泰容咬掉他的内裤帮他口。  
真真实实地一整根吞进嘴里，舌尖不适应地蜷曲压缩，把郑在玹逼的脏话都溜了一圈，然后手扯了扯他的头发。  
“泰容哥…呃……”  
李泰容只在片儿里看过这种做法，现在一觉得腥二觉得大，磕磕绊绊差点动用门牙，但还是忍住了没乱来，前后推拉着，手撑在郑在玹的大腿上，皮裤磨得大理石砖滋滋响。  
太羞耻了，但是没停下来，脑子里过着黄#色#频#道里的那些动作，和国外的片源风格，装模作样也弄两下，用喉咙挤压，然后再退开来仔仔细细舔弄，让郑在玹声音都变了调。  
等他被郑在玹拎起来扒掉裤子的时候，他都没想清楚自己怎么做到的。  
明明什么都没实践过。  
抬手猛敲一下售卖机，太老旧的东西没吞钱都直接掉了一包小方块出来，李泰容花了一秒嫌脏，还是用牙撕开，冲郑在玹笑笑。  
“我给在玹套上？”  
郑在玹眼神一停，刚刚那一秒好像是恶魔附了身，被李泰容的色#情冲昏了头，好像要动口咬他似的。  
手指套好之后上下来了一把，粘粘的，但是没关系。手伸到水池里淋洗的功夫，李泰容被郑在玹托着腰提起来了，然后一边吻着他身上的薄汗一边就进去。  
李泰容赶紧拍拍他头发：  
“糊了金粉呢，别吃下去了，咿！”  
最后那一声是被郑在玹突如其来地进入给顶的，整个人扭了两扭，像在和鲨鱼搏斗一样皱紧了脸。  
“痛吗？”  
郑在玹转而亲亲他的脸，小心地避开了眼影，但也免不了吃一嘴的粉，嘟嘟两下只好专门亲他的嘴。  
李泰容怎么会轻易说痛，头摇两下，抵着郑在玹的腹肌作势就要往下多推一点。  
全部进去了，没有什么不适，就是胀胀的。李泰容才松了口气，去看郑在玹，哪料到他那一张脸舒服得表情都仙了，声音卡在喉咙里说话。  
“泰容哥，痛就说。”  
然后发狠了，亏是练了好多年腹肌，一下一下开始往里顶，屋外背景的酒吧音乐糊进脑袋里作秀，有些粗的喘气声听得李泰容后#穴紧缩，嘴里呼吸都变潮湿，鼻子热乎乎地出气，眼神没有焦距地去亲他。  
原来能这么爽。  
郑在玹越用力越来劲，手拨开那件穿等于没穿的夹克，硬是把李泰容的腰揉到发红，舌头用不了，就手指绕进李泰容嘴里滚一圈，然后学着舌尖的感觉玩弄他的乳#头，掐了一下，李泰容就浑身触电一样抖，哼哼着求他别这么做了。  
这小孩，真的没成年吗？  
李泰容这念头也只有一瞬，郑在玹操#得他太爽，所谓的那些撕裂的疼痛完全没有，除了前列腺快#感以外就是他压低的呻#吟，嗓子破出粗劣的响声，惹得李泰容鞋面都往下压，皮裤吊在小腿上蹭到墙，又滋滋响。  
那锈一样的声音，把李泰容丢进第一个高#潮。  
肠#壁绝对是咬合地很紧，否则郑在玹不会眉头都皱起来，手指掐紧了他，仿佛能把他的腰捏断，整个人全身都在发力，然后操得更凶。  
那马桶盖子都很给面子地响。  
门外太嘈杂了，李泰容连声音都懒得遮掩，仰着脖子黏#黏#腻#腻地絮絮，锁骨链蹭到郑在玹烧红的脸上，心里莫名地就涌起一股欣喜。  
“在玹啊…啊，喜欢我吗？我今天…好看吗？嗯……”  
问的问题好傻，但是郑在玹应着，说“哥真好看”，然后堵住他的嘴，小豹子似的撕咬，让他嘴角发疼，舌尖发麻，浑身酥软得分不清东南西北。  
糟糕了，李泰容想，这要是食髓知味了怎么办。  
还没成年呐，在玹啊。  
郑在玹这次没搭理他了，一口气从胸口满上来，那种潮#热的湿感从体内把李泰容烫到，但没有烫的淋漓。  
这家伙也射#了。  
李泰容勉勉强强站起来的时候有些滑稽，两条腿打着颤提裤子，看着郑在玹把那一小团打个结丢进了垃圾桶。  
手上亮晶晶的都是从李泰容身上抹下来的粉。  
两个人在小空间里沉默了一会儿，李泰容弯下腰捏了捏郑在玹后颈，冲他wink一下。  
“在玹啊，一起出去吧？”  
郑在玹抬头从下往上看他，突然不说话，一把摁着他的后背，另一只手敲那个箱子，嘴巴翘起来：“泰容哥，果然还是再来一次吧？”  
别上#瘾啊你这个高中生。

【李楷灿】  
把脸仔仔细细擦干净，李楷灿才等到李马克，脸通红的，还有点大舌头。  
“楷灿，我能进来吗？”  
“呀马克哥，进来啊，没人了。”  
李马克向他靠近，一眼就看到了李楷灿手臂上的纹身，然后呆了。  
“好看吧？特地叫人给我做了个纸贴的，马克哥喜不喜欢？”李楷灿笑着看他那反应，然后站起来坐到了化妆台上。  
“没有被我吓到吧，我很努力在表演了。”  
李马克摇头，然后点头，再然后手摸上了李楷灿的手背，拉近一点距离：“楷灿在台上真的好漂亮。”  
李楷灿笑了，声音还是甜丝丝的，给了李马克一个吻，手翻过来和他十指相扣，说这是个奖励。  
李马克可能是因为英语好，在外头估计聊了两下，被别人灌了什么酒，看着李楷灿的眼神都晕乎晕乎，瞳孔在镜子的装饰灯泡前更大了。  
“楷灿啊，下次别染头发了好不好？”  
李楷灿嘴巴撅起来，说不好。  
“你看队里别人都染，我要是黑的多平淡，我还是负责唱歌的呢。”  
小腿抬了抬把李马克往怀里勾，让他的手环住自己的腰，抱着他的脑袋撒娇：  
“为了让马克看得见我才染的呀。”  
李马克绝对是醉着的，因为他稀里糊涂地答应了。  
这酒量也太不行。  
看着李马克混混地左顾右盼，李楷灿刚要说什么，李马克突然指着李楷灿腿边那个铆钉链子说：  
“这不是我哥戴着的那个吗，他人呢，我刚看一个学长来找他来的。”  
李楷灿眉毛动了动，啥？  
“我哥啊，李泰容啊，刚一白面儿似的学长来看他的。”  
李泰容是他哥？？？？？？？  
李马克好像脑子连上李楷灿了似的，点点头，嘴巴瞎动：  
“你以为他rap哪儿学来的？可都是我输出的北美货…教科书级别的……嗯……”  
睡，睡着了。  
李楷灿一把捧住他的脑袋，鼻子在他发顶闻了闻洗发水的味道，心里寻思着。  
下次给他染个金色试试。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
